A Close Croak
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana's having a bad day. But meeting a froggy new friend might make it better.


**MASTEROFEVERYTHING19 requested this one. Hope I did okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dana was walking home after an exhausting day at school. She was looking a bit green from science class. They had to dissect frogs.<p>

If there's one thing Dana can't stand, it's frogs. They were green, slimy and gross, especially when the class had to cut open their corpses. Dana was on the verge of passing out until one of the bullies in her class threw a frog and it plopped right on top her head.

Dana screamed like a banshee and ran out her classroom and his in the girl's bathroom. The only good thing that came of this day so far was that Dana got to miss out on the dissection.

"Hey, Dana!"

Dana turned and saw the same bully, only this time, she wasn't alone. Afraid that she was in for something a lot worse than a dead frog on her head, Dana ran for it. The bullies chased after her.

As Dana ran, she realized she was still far from the mansion. But the swamp was close by and that was the short cut to the manor! Dana ran into the dark bog.

When the bullies stepped into the swamp, something long and wet shot out from the shadows and tripped up the bullies, making them fall flat on their faces.

A tall creature approached them, and when they looked up and saw him, they let out a group scream and ran off in terror.

In the swamp, Dana heard the multiple screams of her tormentors. She stopped running and discovered that she was lost! All alone in the murky marsh.

A dark shadow covered Dana then she heard a sound behind her. She went stiff. Because that sounded like croaking. The only thing is, it sounded too loud and big for a normal frog to make.

She shakily turned around and she gasped, her eyes wide as two headlights.

Before her was a tall, muscular humanoid frog in a black and green bodysuit and wore green sunglasses. He grinned as he watched Dana stammer and quiver.

The frog leaned closer to the girl's cringed face. "Ribbit."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dana screamed and ran away. Fueled by pure terror, Dana found her way out of the swamp and hurried to the Grant Mansion. She scurried inside and slammed the door behind her.

She was so busy collecting her breath that she failed to notice the frog climb through the window and lean against the door beside her.

"That was some chase, huh?" he asked in his deep Brooklyn voice.

Dana yelped and saw the giant frog beside her. She opened her mouth to scream, but she was struggling to get it out. She could only back away as the frog creature slowly walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" the frog asked. "Got a frog in your throat?" He stuck his long tongue out at Dana, he moved it toward Dana.

"AAH! EW! Icky! Icky! Ew, ew, ew!" Dana squealed, backing away from the slimy tongue. It was too much for Dana, she lost all consciousness and fell over in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you alright?"<p>

Dana felt a whisp of cold air on her face. She shivered, then she woke up, gasping. She knew that cold breath anywhere. "Big Chill! Oh, thank goodness!" Dana wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh, honey. I had the worst nightmare!"

"A giant frog tried to get you?" Big Chill guessed as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dana asked.

Big Chill pointed behind her. Dana looked over her shoulder and saw the exact same frog monster looking down at her. He grinned. "How ya doin'?"

Dana screamed and tried to run, but Big Chill grabbed her by the shoulders. "Chill out, honey. It's just Bullfrag. He's a friend."

"B-B-Bullfrag?!" Dana stammered.

Bullfrag kneeled down to be more eye-level to her. "That's right. Big Chill told me a lot about you."

The aliens could see the fear in her eyes. "He's a g-giant t-t-talking frog?!" She tried to break free, but Big Chill wasn't going to let her. He held her arms back, leaving her torso exposed and vulnerable. "I think she needs a good tickle."

Bullfrag smiled wide as Dana's eyes grew and whimpered at that suggestion. Bullfrag wiggled his fingers towards her. "Now, where to start?" He lifted her shirt up and eyed her stomach carefully. "Hmm, does this tickle?" Bullfrag poked her stomach, Dana squeaked and jumped a little.

"Does this tickle?" He gave her stomach a tickle, Dana giggled and squirmed around until he stopped.

Dana feared for what was next.

"Does...this tickle?" He shot his tongue out and wiggled it all over her stomach. Dana yelped her highest and laughed her hardest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, THAT REALLY TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then you'll hate this." Bullfrag said with his tongue still on her tummy. He took a deep breath and blew big raspberries into her belly and used his hands to tickle her sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOHOHOHOP!" Dana laughed and laughed, her laughter almost losing the two aliens' hearing. Soon enough, Dana's laughter was getting soft and the Incursean seized his onslaught.

Dana was released, but she stayed on the floor in a giggly heap. The aliens were there to comfort her. "You really shouldn't be afraid." said Bullfrag. "I just saved you from those goons after all."

"You...did?" Dana sighed, her breath regained.

Big Chill nodded. "That's right. You can trust Bullfrag. Besides, you're scared of frogs and yet you're dating a Necrofriggian?" he pointed out.

Dana blinked. That was a very good point.

"Besides, how can you not love this?" Bullfrag flexed his muscles and offered Dana to have a feel. She smiled and gave his arm a little squeeze.

"Oooh! What a workout!" Dana said with a giggle. "Thanks for saving me, Bullfrag." Dana leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Bullfrag blushed and put a hand to his cheek. "Don't expect me to turn into a prince or nothin'" he joked.

The three friends laughed together. Guess another good thing came of this day. Dana made a new friend who helped her see frogs in a better perspective.


End file.
